Why Me!
by LadyWickit
Summary: The Daughter of The Fifth Element has come to Ipswich...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Covenant nor References from the film The Fifth Element. 

_Tears gathered in her and her husbands' eyes as they felt the world shake and groan beneath their feet. In the orange haired woman's arms lay a small bundle of purple silk. The orange hair contrasted the creamy skin, baby blue eyes peered up at her parents while they cried, this was the last time they'd see her. But she was their only hope in survival of Earth. Leelo passed her to the priests' arms and she stepped to the middle of a platform with her husband and chanting began from the young priest. The familar Divine Light released itself from her mouth and eyes and that light surrounded the purple bundle, the sound of the baby's giggle was the last they heard before the bundle was engulfed by the light and disapeared by the portal. The orange haired woman collapsed crying with her husband holding her tightly while the Earth crumbled and exploded._

August 24, 1989, Woods, Massachusetts.

A portal opened with swirling blue and purple light,, electricity crackled the air as if tempting someone to go nearby. The sounds of crying peirced the air and the portal shrunk, the only thing that was left was swirling blue and white light above the purple bundle. A ranger nearby heard cries and went to investigate and what startled him was the light suddenly disapearing into the baby's mouth silencing her cries.

"What in God's name was that?" The ranger stepped closer looking down at the beautiful, downy orange hair baby girl. The baby only smiled up at the man before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Days later after taking the baby girl to the hospital explaining how he found her. He had named her Leni before adopting her since his wife couldn't have children. The purple silk blanket with the engraved L and the amulet that hung around Leni's neck were the only significance of how she got there.

September 24, 2006

"Dad, why do I have go here again?" Leni's voice whispered to her father in the office of Spenser Academy.

"You've been kicked out 3 schools already for fighting." Matthew said to his adopted daughter. Her bright orange braided locks showing from a black beanie on her head as she sat there pouting at having to go to a uniform prep school. Thankfully she didn't have to start school today but she had to get used to the building and find her dorm room. "I'll see you in three months." Matthew felt bad at having to leave her here but it was for her own good he repeated to himself.

"Bye Dad." Leni kissed his cheek as she grabbed her schedule and dufflebag heading out to find her dorm room. Her father taking his leave while she went the opposite direction. Looking at the paper and muttered quietly to herself,

"Here dormy dormy dormy, come to Leni." Seeing the room 311 she shouted in triumph and unlocked it with her given key and walked inside barley looking around she threw her dufflebag and suit case onto the bed and sighed. Her father had asked Provost Higgins to give her own dorm room under "special circumstances".

Unzipping her suitcase she took out foldes clothes and began putting them inside the chest that sat at the end of the bed. Most of her other things had been placed inside with her father's help. An hour later she was finished and was bored already looking around she grabbed her keys and cell phone deciding to pick up some stuff from town. Opening the door she became face to face a dark skinned girl and drew back in surprise. "Woah..I should feel special I get my own Welcome Committee." Leni said sarcasically in a playful manner.

"Hi I'm Kate and you must be Leni, I wanted to welcome you to Spenser Academy. I've just offically made me your guide around the school." Kate gave a welcoming smile. Leni nodded while moving outside her door locking it with trouble. "All locks have something against me." Leni told Kate who was watching with amusement in her eyes and they both walked down the dark hall. "I'm heading into town want to come with?" Kate replied with a happy yes and a slight bounce which Leni shook her head at.

Heading out the double heavy doors, Leni and Kate headed in the direction of a black mitsubishi eclipse which had Leni grinning at Kate of her baby, "Now rules are, abuse her and die, no touchy of the radio unless I say it's okay." Leni gave Kate a serious look before unlock the doors which both entering silently. "So why did you come to Spenser?" Kate's question broke the silence inside the car before Leni startled and drove out of the parking lot with ease. "Dad wanted me here so I could straighten up." Leni air quoted the straighten up part while they waited for the stop light making a left turn when the light turned green and driving into the parking lot of the market both getting out Leni locking it by pressing the button on her keys.

"So Leni, how'd you get your hair that color?" Kate asked while Leni was looking at the asorted candies deciding between M&m's and Twix. "Uh I was born with it or that's what my dad tells me." Leni replied and decided to do an einie minie moe when she heard Kate squeal and a smack of lips. Picking Twix and tossing it in the basket hanging on her arm. "Guys I want you to meet Leni she just transferred into Spenser." Leni finally turned her head from looking at the beef jerky flavors to see 4 guys by Kate, shaking hands with all of them with a smile.

The eldest looking one who Kate identified as Caleb had dark brown hair, the second eldest was Kate's boyfriend Pogue had dirty blondish hair that reached his shoulders with a leather jacket and a helmet under his arm, the blonde haired one was Reid, the youngest was a cute brown haired guy looked to be the youngest and he and Reid were looking at the snacks. "Why the transfer?" Caleb asked Leni with curiosity in his voice. Leni shrugged and replied with a slight smile, "Dad's orders of "straightening up"." Seeing their faces and decided to let them in on why, "Got expelled from three different schools mostly for fighting, but I swear blowing up the chem lab was not my fault they didn't label the tubes right." Leni grinned at most of their faces, Reid's smirk made Leni learn he was a fellow trouble maker.

"So..you blew up the chem lab?" Reid asked in curiousity while the others scattered in the market to stock up their own rooms. Tyler was on the other side of me, smacking Reid's hand away from my junk food I almost growled at him. "Course it was an accident but my lab partner swears that I did it on purpose just for making a note on my hair." Leni traveled down the aisle, letting Reid and Tyler fight each other for which soda they wanted in their mini fridge. Leni went to pay for her stuff and put the two bags in the trunk of the car. The rest of the guys following, Pogue's arm hanging off Kate's shoulders and Caleb with a blonde girl she didn't meet. Reid and Tyler were arguing about who was gonna drive. Shaking my head at the people I meet nowdays

"Leni..didn't expect you to be here." Leni spun around and stared open mouthed at the girl standing before her.

"Rachel.."

A/N: Damn you plot bunny . . It like..took over my brain!

This shall be a Reid/Leni/Tyler story? . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Leni finally moved from her shocked position and ran faster than anyone could see before she clinged to Rachel squealing in happiness,"Appipulai! Nake Moore! Lesha Gakta Rachel Frilve?"(Translation:Hi! I missed you Rachel where have you been?)

Rachel laughed and hugged Leni a bag still in her hand but she never got to answer when a throat was cleared. Both girls turned to face group Leni had met earlier today and she smiled big holding onto Rachel as if she would disapear if she let go. "Uh..guys this is my best friend, Rachel for about 12 years, Rachel thats Caleb and his girlfriend." Pointing to the taller boy holding hands with the blonde, "Pogue and Kate." Nodding to the long haired and his dark skinned girlfriendand pointing to the other two near her car," The blondie is Reid and the cuter one is Tyler." Leni grinned when he blushed and looked down. Rachel looked at the two and back at Leni and nodded to them before questioning Leni with a look on her face."Appipulai!! Leni Deno Hoppi hoppa?" (Translation: Hello, Leni you doing naughty things?"

Rolling her eyes she smirked knowing the others didn't understand what they were saying,"What exactly are you two speaking?" Kate asked while playing with Pogue's hand curiously. "We honestly don't know, when I was younger I spoke that and english no one else spoke it cept me, when I met Rachel I taught her how to speak it fluently." Leni explained proudly.

"Where do you go to school?" Caleb was spoke to the red haired girl, Rachel.

"I'm homeschooled thankfully. When Leni was first expelled from our high school I went to homeschooling and it works because I graduate early." Rachel rocked on her heels and suddenly they all heard the sound of buzzing Reid giving Rachel a look with a slight smirk, the others knowing what was going through his head and Pogue smacked him upside his head. "Ow!"

Checking her cellphone Rachel sighed and looked at Leni,"Aloié I have to go I'll see you later, call me or hell message me." Translation:Sorry.Hugging Leni and waving at the others she stalked off to a beatup jeep while practically growling at someone on her phone. Leni smiled at the others turning to Kate, "You getting a ride with Pogue or me? " Kate looked up at her boyfriend and shrugged waving bye to Leni while walking with Pogue to his bike.

Unlocking her car she began to get in, her bright orange braids that hung from beneath her beanie swinging slightly until a voice stopped her from completely closing the door and looked up to see the blonde girl that was Caleb's girlfriend,"Hi I'm Sarah I was wondering if you were going to Nicky's?" Looking at her watch on her wrist,"Kind of have too." Seeing her confused voice she continued, "Nicky's my uncle and I "work" there usually." Leni smiled at Sarah when she saw her nod in understanding.

"I usually bug him on the weekdays since it's usually slow and I have to be there in 20 minutes so I'll see you guys later on tonight?" Seeing Sarah's nod she closed the door and blasted Killing Joke pulling out of her parking space so fast she waved at the two boys in the truck and drove down the street slightly fast and pulling into Nicky's parking lot to see her uncle getting out of his big white truck. Seeing his face when he saw her made her grin and get out faster to hop by his side. "What are you doing here Leni? Thought you had school tomorrow?" Leni watched as he unlock the door of the bar, strutting inside when he held it open for her.

"I do but you know me I can function without sleep for 3 days and act as if I ate three batches of mom's sugar cookies." Knowing he would roll his eyes she slid over the bar to put her stuff near the closed ice fridge. The rest of the lights were turned on and the jukebox played while she began to make kung fu moves with the poolsticks. "So my favorite uncle in the whole wide world.."Pausing she furrowed her eyebrows, "Well my only uncle in the whole world you know grandma should'a had more kids besides you and mom. Anyways! Can I please please please please?" Putting her hands together over the tip of the poolstrick in a begging position while he got glasses together and set them in the rack.

"Fine but don't blame me if your mom or dad finds out." He grumbled under his breath and she did a dance in happiness and slowly people began to fill into the bar and she took over the pooltables winning almost every game. After about 6 games of winning and 3 of losing all while ignoring the leering eyes of the other males around her, people stopped coming to the table. Just when she was about to break the balls, from her slightly braided hair view, a fingerless glove was slammed on the table and looking up the arm to the face of the owner she grinned when she saw Reid and Tyler standing there. "If it isn't Blondie and the Cutie."

A/N: Wahahahahahaha!! I've been busy going to school and coming up with chapters but Here ya go and I'm glad you guys liked it I tried to make a crossover with something not normal

The language is from The Divine Language Hell I tried to learn it and it was confusing but oh well.

Her appearance is that she has a head of braids with a black beanie ontop and a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

Remember Leni is adopted and she knows this since she grew up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. 

Leni looked them up and down and had to admit they looked good. Pushing her braids from her eyes she rose up with a grin on her face."Want to get your ass beat blondie?" Before Reid could reply they heard Nicky yell her name. "Sorry. Have some work to do." Wiggling her fingers in a bye at Tyler who watched a few feet away.

"Leni throw out the trash for me in the back." Nicky said into her ear since the music was slightly louder Leni bobbed her head and headed to grab the four big bags and looked around before she grabbed them all lifting them effortlessly. Using her foot to open the back door and shoved her way through the doorway with four bags in her hands.

Throwing open the lid of the huge gray garbage, without breaking a sweat she heaved all the bags inside and stood there for a moment when she heard voices and she pressed herself against the wall. After rolling her eyes at the sound of Reid's talking, then she heard hushed voices.

Just when she was about to step out she saw well more like felt the wave of power and it made her press up against the wall more and saw someone hit the wall with such force they're body dented the wall. She gasped when she saw it was Reid on the ground with smaller trash cans and the empty barrels.

"Reid! Are you okay?!" She emerged from hiding beside the giant garbage can. Looking over at the direction from when he came and saw the other guys standing there quite shocked. Caleb's eyes were black before they changed colors. Reid groaned quietly and Leni gripped him underneath his arms and hefted him up. Making a show about straining but in reality he was light to her.

Reid pushed away from her walking to Caleb and whispered something she couldn't hear and watched him disapear through the back door before following, Tyler on her heels. Motioning to her uncle that she was leaving for the night and he nodded and went back to serving the customers at the bar. Tyler and her found Reid leaning against Tyler's truck.

"You okay? You kinda got your ass kicked by the wall." She replied jokingly. When she didn't see or hear a reply she took out her car keys from her back pocket. "Guess I'm heading back to the dorms. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Blondie Bye Cutie." She didn't wait for a reply before unlocking her car driving off when she got inside.

"How much do you think she saw?" Tyler asked the quiet blonde quietly.

Leni walked down the hall barefooted and a towel around herself. Her orange hair was darkened because it was still wet from her 10 minute shower. In her mind she was going over her schedule for tomorrow. When she got inside she let her towel drop and threw on some random clothing from the drawer. Sitting ontop of her bed she brushed her hair and for once was glad she had hair that only went an inch past her shoulders. She was dreading having to start classes tomorrow, falling back on the bed she didn't bother getting under the covers and fell asleep.

Above her a male spirit watched while she slept and grinned slightly, being dead sucked. He made a deal with the PTB to watch over the child of the Divine Light, he had to protect her so he wouldn't be thrown into hell, he could do this plus he could watch when she dressed. Afterlife was going to be interesting.

A/N: Rawr? I did this while I was getting dressed for school! Woo I rock?


	4. Chapter 4

Leni ran out of the door of her bedroom, a backpack slung over her shoulder, the plaid skirt wrinkled and the shirt messed up slightly. Her mary-jane shoes slid across the tile floor as she came to her first class and she cursed when she looked through the window. Biting her lip she ran a hand down her clothes and sighed heavily as she pushed the door open.

"Ah Miss.Drea Lovely of you to join us. You're already on my list find a seat, I'll see you after class to get a course expectations."

She winced at his tone and tried her best to make a less noise as possible as she slid into a seat. Immediatetly class had returned to their professor's lecture about the Senate. Her old school had already covered this so she played with a black ballpoint pen as the girl next to her sat annoyed at her lack of interest.

"Miss. Drea, you obviously like to test my patience. Would you be kind enough to tell me what the _president pro tempore_ does?"

At the sound of the middle age man's voice she sat up straighter as her mind raced for the answer, "Uh, he takes over when the Vice President is absent?" Her answer was more of a question than a statement. She cringed awaiting a scolding remark of an answer wrong but she was surprised to hear,

"Very good."

She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she slumped back in her seat. The brunette next to her shot her a look of annoyance but Leni ignored her. That's when she felt a tap on her head and she looked up. There was Caleb who smiled at her and she nodded at him in greeting.

A shrill of a bell entered her ears and she grabbed her bag with her favorite pen and dragged her feet to the professor's desk. She stood there as he shuffled papers around and silently handed her a packet that she swore he had given to her because he hated her.

"Miss. Drea please come to my class on time. Obviously I've seen your past grades, they're actually pretty good. Off to your next class."

She nodded and walked out out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn she saw a pale figure slouched in a seat but when she looked there was nothing she left the room to continue to the next class, American Lit.

"Hey Leni!" Someone's voice caught her attention and she turned around. Running toward her was Reid with Tyler in tow. "What's up? I heard your entrance to Gov. Professor Gilmore is actually pretty cool if you're on his good side." He smirked, "Well, not me obviously but Baby Boy is."

Leni chuckled as she glanced over at Tyler who had a pink tint to his cheekbones and she thought it was actually adorable."Well, I'm off to plot world domination. Adios Leni." With a wink he left her view but Tyler walked with her.

"Where's your next class?" He asked with a quiet voice but Leni smiled and grabbed a crinkled piece of paper out of her sweater pocket and handed it to him. "Same as me. Every class." He smiled at her that almost made her swoon had it not be for the fact that they were going to be late if they walked slower.

Walking behind them was a guy who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a little boy pout on his lips. So much for being fun.

At 1:15 classes were over, Leni and Tyler bonded while walking out to the parking lot, "The teachers are plotting my death as we speak." She dramatically said as she pushed her bottom lip out her backpack was heavy with two textbooks and a bunch of makeup homework. They were actually light but the knowledge she had to look through it made her all pouty.

"I'll let you borrow my notes if Reid hasn't managed to mess them up with fluids I don't want to know about." Tyler had an expression of thought and disgust as he continued to think about it. Leni scrunched her nose out as she imagined the fluids, "Gross, dude." She told him as she unlocked her car and put her bag in the backseat.

"I gotta go work." She told him at the sight of his face with puzzlement. "Nicky's is throwing a Ladies Night or something, women get free drinks for two hours. Don't ask I didn't suggest it. I get to be a waitress. Stop by if you want, I could get you free drinks." She winked as she nudged him playfully.

He blushed again and took a step back when they heard his name being called. It was Pogue who called him, "You're called Cutie I gotta jet I need food before work." Without thinking she pecked him on the cheek and got in her car and backed out waving at Pogue as she drove out.

"Wow Baby Boy, macking on the new girl. Impressive." Pogue clapped him on his shoulder as Tyler blushed tomato red who elbowed Pogue in the ribs. "She's just being nice, asshole."

Leni's eyes never left the road as she drove, a chicken sandhich in her right hand. Instead of being loud, the music was low, the car suddenly got cold and she narrowed her eyes at her heater. Weird. It was on, full blast.

"You know eating while driving is dangerous." Leni's eyes widened and she stomped on the brakes, luckily she was alone on the street. She whipped around to face a handsome man who smirked at her. She screamed and flung her sandwich at him as her hand grabbed the handle and pulled.

She missed how it went through him and he rolled his eyes. She fell out of her car and spiderwalked away, she heard a voice to her right and he leaned against her car with boredom written on his face, "Linda Blair would be jealous." She jumped to her feet then took a small step away, "How did you get in my car?"

He shrugged and sighed, "Leni, My name is Chase I don't care if you don't believe me but I have to do my job. Protecting you." She merely stared at him. "Stay away from me." She bit out with a hated glare at him, "Afraid I can't do that. I'm your own personal ghost." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I'm dead"


End file.
